


Most Devoted

by disgruntled_owl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, Kyber Crystals, Kyber Temple, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/pseuds/disgruntled_owl
Summary: Baze reveals a tender soul in the heart of the Kyber Temple.





	Most Devoted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quipxotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/gifts).



Baze guides Chirrut into the vault, listening for the pulse of his staff in the dark. When Baze enters, the kybers refract his lamp's glimmer into a shower of light. 

He leads Chirrut to a crystal and presses his hand against it. “They cover the whole room.” 

Chirrut’s fingers tremble. "I hear ringing."

Baze watches the clouds in Chirrut's eyes. “They sing to me, too.” He clears his throat to bury the sentiment.

Chirrut touches Baze’s bandaged palm, then fans his fingers across his chest. Baze’s heart almost escapes. “They recognize, like I do, the most devoted of us all.”


End file.
